


An Ode to Brutus and Cassius

by RandyPandy



Category: Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Julius Caesar - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, Poetry, a 'what-if' scenario, ode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-26
Updated: 2007-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyPandy/pseuds/RandyPandy
Summary: Marc Antony invokes Mars in the wake of Julius Caesar's death.[Originally posted on FF.Net on 01/26/07. Reposted on AO3 on 03/14/21.]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	An Ode to Brutus and Cassius

**Author's Note:**

> A very old piece that a friend (who doesn't have an account) and I wrote back in high school, for an English project (oh good god, this is thirteen years old!). I rather enjoyed both writing this one and acting it out at the time, even if my friend and I were a bit edgy during it. XD

_(Antony walks onto the scene and kneels down.)_

**Antony:**  
Son of mighty Jupiter and Juno,  
The brother of the discordant Eris,  
Leader of Terror, Trembling, and Panic,  
Earth shivers in their frightening presence.  
Agony arises from hearts of men,  
Fearful of fury of the ruthless God.  
With glorious deaths that streams Earth with blood,  
The invincible God marks his conquests.

_(Mars walks onto the scene and stands in front of Antony.)_

**Mars:**  
Speak, Mortal, for you are in the presence  
of Lord Ares! Justify your demands.

_(Antony stands. Antony and Mars start to walk in a circle.)_

**Antony:**  
Oh Lord of War, evil strikes our city!  
The naivety of noble Brutus,  
Engrossing his soul in this wicked plot,  
Allowed dishonorable Cassius  
To commit these massive acts of darkness.  
With aid of equally dark intentions,  
Noble Julius Caesar met his end,  
Stabbed by the corruption and betrayal.

 **Mars:  
** Avenge Julius Caesar I will do,  
Most beloved descendant of Venus!

 **Antony:  
** For Brutus -

 **Mars:**  
\- still remains honorable.

 **Antony:**  
For Cassius -

 **Mars:**  
\- is evil's epitome.

 **Antony:**  
Therefore Brutus -

 **Mars:  
-** shall remain satisfied.

 **Antony:**  
Therefore Cassius -

 **Mars:**  
\- shall suffer greatly!

 **Antony:**  
The armies shall march on to Philippi.  
Darkness, light on Brutus and Cassius!  
Let the Earth forever remain in strife  
As death and civil warfare plague the Earth!

_(Antony and Mars stop walking. Antony kneels down.)_

**Mars:**  
Indeed these shall be done. Havoc, fury,  
And death strike the mortal realm forever!

_(Mars strikes the ground with a sword.)_


End file.
